


A Difference

by Secpressgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secpressgirl/pseuds/Secpressgirl
Summary: This is an idea I had and wanted to see if anyone would be interested if I continued. It started as an idea of where Felicity's head might be at at the start of season 7





	A Difference

Felicity Smoak thought she knew the difference between want and need. She wanted her father to love her enough to stay when she was too little to understand what she could've done to make a difference. She wanted to have fallen for any other guy besides Cooper. She wanted to save more lives then she did with Havenrock. And she wanted to take down Diaz. But as she sat in her old apartment after another night of no sleep..Waking up screaming. (The only non shitty thing about William in Cambridge was he couldn't witness her mental breakdown.) The living room was littered with glass and takeout containers as she formulated a plan for why working with Watson and others definitely outside her friend and comfort zone was her best bet. She missed Roy and Thea she missed having someone by her side. She realized the very survival of her heart and mind would depend on getting to Oliver. She needed him like she needed to breathe.


End file.
